Sole Survivor
by Ann Murry
Summary: McCoy stranded alone on an alien world, gets help from an unexpected source. Chapter 8 ready, I finally finished the story. Sorry it took so long.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Star Trek and I didn't profit from writing this story.

Sole Survivor

Chapter 1

Pain brought McCoy to his senses. The mere act of opening his eyes brought a blast of pain from a wound on his forehead. Reaching up he gingerly touched his aching forehead and waited for the shuttle to stop spinning before he realized it was his head that was spinning not the shuttle.

"Damn," he muttered when he drew his hand away sticky with his own blood.

Realizing he wasn't alone, he turned around on to his knees and drew himself up to a semi-standing position. Ignoring a wave of dizziness, he slowly made his way to the front of the shuttle. He found the pilot slumped over the control panel. Placing his hand at the jugular of the man's neck, he quickly determined that the pilot was beyond anyone's help. Looking past the dead pilot to peer out the front windows, he could see that the planet that they had been forced to land on resembled Earth to a large degree. McCoy saw trees, mountains, grass and a darkly clouded sky. Looking back down at the young ensign he mumbled, "sorry, son." Fresh from the academy he had done everything possible to assure that they landed safely and in the end it hadn't been enough to save his own life.

Thinking back he tried to discern how long he'd been out. Several hours probably, he thought. Taking a deep breath, he took stock of his physical condition and went in search of his medical kit. Disoriented, he searched near where he was sitting and found it open. The contents scattered beneath his seat. After he located the scanner and some antiseptic solution with a numbing agent, he sat down. He tried to us the medical scanner, but found it to be inoperative. Throwing it to the side he tilted his head back and squirted some of the antiseptic solution in the gash on his forehead. Using the sleeve of his jacket he staunched the flow of blood. The pain from his head slowly dissipated as the solution worked its way into the wound. Looking around to clear his head he saw the interior of the shuttle was in shambles, but at least they had landed upright.

A sound, deep and strong shook the shuttle. Taking a deep breath he rose slowly. This time when he stood up the wave of dizziness didn't wash over him as it had the last time. Making his way forward he thought to himself, just what I don't need, rain.

-

Lieutenant Uhura swiveled around in her chair, not hiding the concern in her voice. "Captain," she said. "I'm receiving a priority one message from Casperia Prime."

Odd, thought Kirk. The only one he knew on Casperia Prime was his Chief Medical Officer attending a Medical Conference. He had ribbed Bones endlessly before he left. Here they were in the least exciting part of the galaxy doing nothing more than charting star clusters, while his CMO was off on a pleasure planet. Of course McCoy denied any pleasure was associated with a Medical Conference, but Kirk knew better. He knew Leonard McCoy.

"Why would, McCoy be sending a priority one message, Uhura," Kirk asked. He swiveled around to watch as she received the message.

"It's not from Doctor McCoy, sir," Uhura answered. "The message is from the host of the Conference."

"Put it on screen, Lieutenant," Kirk ordered. He turned back to the main view screen and waited while Uhura transferred the message. The image of an attractive human female filled the screen. With just a touch of gray hair, Kirk would have guessed that she was in her early fifties.

"Captain, Kirk" she said. "I'm Doctor Catherine Carter, host of the Casperia Prime Medical Conference."

"What can I do for you, Doctor Carter," Kirk asked.

The woman shifted anxiously in her seat. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Captain," Dr. Carter said.

"What bad news, Doctor," Kirk asked with a sudden feeling of foreboding.

"Leonard McCoy," she said, "chartered a shuttle for some sightseeing." The woman rung her hands nervously and took a deep breath. "The shuttle never came back."

Kirk realized he'd been holding his breath, expelling it he asked, "How long ago, Doctor Carter?"

"Two days, Captain," she replied.

"Search parties," Kirk asked.

The woman nodded. "They've turned up nothing so far," she replied. "You're the nearest Starship, Captain. Perhaps your equipment will have better luck than ours have had. This solar system is highly magnetized which makes scanning equipment nearly impossible to use.'

"Did the shuttle leave a flight plan," Kirk asked.

"That's another problem," Dr. Carter said. "Since it was just a simple sightseeing tour, they didn't have to leave a flight plan. I'm afraid without one; we could spend months searching for one downed shuttle."

"Understood," Kirk said. "We'll be getting underway shortly, Doctor. Our estimated ETA will be…." Kirk trailed off and looked to his First Officer.

"Six point five hours, Captain," Spock said.

"Six hours, Doctor Carter," Kirk said.

She nodded. "I hope you find him, Captain," she said.

"We'll do our best, Doctor Carter," Kirk replied grimly and ended the communication. Rising from his seat he crossed the bridge to the Science Officer's station.

"Spock," Kirk said. "Find out all that you can on the Casperia Solar System."

The Vulcan nodded and turned to his station. Kirk turned to the helm and navigation.

"Mr. Sulu," Kirk said. "Plot a course for Casperia Prime."

"Aye, sir," Sulu said.

Kirk returned to the center seat. Dammit, Bones, he thought. You better be alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Sole Survivor

Chapter 2

Looking out the front window's of the shuttle, McCoy watched as drops of rain fell steadily on the ground outside. Turning around he went to the back of the shuttle, he wondered how long it would be before someone would notice he and the pilot were missing. As a medical officer, he knew that he'd have to bury the ensign soon. Leaving a corpse exposed would start the decomposition process. Deciding to wait at least until the rain let up, he took an emergency blanket from the back and covered the ensign's body with it.

A sound as loud as a fright train stilled his movements. Looking out the front, he didn't see anything but he wondered if the sound could possibly be that of a shuttle or other rescue vehicle. He went to the door of the shuttle and keyed it open, jumping down he started to walk a short distance from the open hatch. Looking upward was difficult because the rain was coming down in a torrent now. Feeling his feet getting wet he looked down. Water was all the way to his ankle. The sound of rushing water brought his head up with a snap and he watched horrified as a wall of water rushed toward him.

Turning his back to the water, he scrambled quickly upward toward the bank. The water rushed over him as he grabbed for a thick vine that snaked along the edge of the bank. Holding on for his life, he waited until the edge of the water rushed past. Suddenly realizing they had landed in a dry river bed and with this much rain it was inevitable that a flash flood would occur. Hand over hand he pulled himself up, turned and sat on the bank. He watched in shock as the water carried the shuttle down the river. Once it was out of sight he collapsed on to his back as the rain continued to fall.

Breathing heavy from exhausting and still weak from the head wound, he had to force himself to get up. Crawling toward the nearest foliage, he collapsed under some plants that had a distinctly umbrella like appearance. At least it was dry, he thought. Exhaustion finally over took him and he fell asleep.

-

"Sensors are nearly inoperable, Captain," Spock said.

Kirk stared past his science officer, eyes fixed on the viewscreen. "Run a second sensor sweep, Mr. Spock," Kirk said.

The Vulcan's hesitation was slight, a brief moment of indecision. A second search was unnecessary and would waste the ship's energy. Logically he should bring this fact to the Captain's attention but experience told him that Kirk was in no mood to listen to logic. Spock tripped a switch for another sensor sweep.

Kirk stepped down from the duty station and stood by the side of his command chair. The main viewscreen presented a vast sector of space with several planetoids. Any of which McCoy could be on. Kirk waited for Spock's report. A planet by planet search would take several weeks, if not months. It was time that Starfleet most assuredly would not allow him to have for the search of one missing crew member.

The computer chattered its report and he tensed as he waited the final word.

"Negative, Captain," Spock said impassively.

"Very well, Mr. Spock," Kirk said his voice equally impassive. "Helm, bring us within beaming range of the nearest planet."

"Aye, Captain," Sulu responded his hands poised over the controls.

The decision had been made, for however long he had; he wasn't going to give up finding McCoy.

-

Warmth and the crackle of a fire roused him from a deep exhausted sleep. Opening his eyes he saw flames dancing in an open campfire. Sitting up to survey his surroundings he saw that he wasn't in the same place that he had crawled to get out of the rain.

"Now how'd I get here," he said aloud. Looking around his eyes fell upon the wreckage of what appeared to be another shuttle. Similar in design to the one he had crashed in except this one appeared to be extremely older by several years.

Rising he approached the shuttle cautiously. The door had been ripped off upon impact, looking inside he gave his eyes time to adjust to the dimness. Seats, equipment and other objects were strewn about. Bringing his eyes around to the front, he saw horrified the skeletal remains of what seemed to be two adults. They were propped up in a sitting position as if some one had placed them their. The snap of a twig brought him quickly around. He scanned the edge of the forest with his eyes. Not seeing anyone he moved slowly back toward the fire.

"If someone's there," he said hesitantly. "Then show yourself."

McCoy watched surprised as a disheveled boy of about twelve years, with blond hair stepped out from the edge of the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

**Author's note:** I know I'm usually faster at updating my stories and I will be again soon. I've been extremely busy with work and some minor health problems. Please be patient and continue to read and review for me. Thank you!

Sole Survivor

Chapter 3

The child took a step back as McCoy stepped nearer toward him.

"It's alright, son," McCoy said. "I ain't going to hurt you."

The boy, eyes wide with fear, took another step back as McCoy took a second step forward. Deciding that walking up to the child was perhaps not the best approach, he turned around and sat down beside the fire. Curiosity finally got the better of the boy and he cautiously approached the fire. Crouching down on the other side of it, he huddled as near to it as he could and never took his eyes off the Doctor.

McCoy pulled his jacket tighter around himself. "Cold," he said, "isn't it?"

"Cold," the boy repeated in tones of one who has talked only to himself.

"Yeah, you know…burrrrrrr," McCoy said with a smile.

Slowly a grin spread over the boy's expressionless features.

"What's your name, son," McCoy asked slowly.

"Name," the boy said with a confused look.

McCoy placed his hand upon his chest. "My name is Leonard," he said slowly.

The child hesitated confused. Could he really have been here that long, that he wouldn't remember his own name, McCoy thought suddenly.

"That's alright son," McCoy said slowly with a smile. "I'm going to call you David. How's that sound?"

"Da..vid," the child said slowly.

"That's right, David," McCoy repeated.

The child stood up and McCoy could see that beneath the rags he wore, the boy was old enough to have lost the prominent tummy of childhood, but not yet old enough for adolescence. The boy picked up a large round piece of fruit and cautiously approached the Doctor. He jumped back when McCoy reached for the melon. The boy placed the fruit upon the ground and rolled it toward the stranger. Then quickly retook his place beside the fire. Picking up a second melon the boy slammed it down upon a rock breaking it in half, and then proceeded to eat it.

McCoy picked up the melon cautiously. "Well, it can't be poisonous or you'd be dead," he said. Taking careful aim, he did the same as the boy, but only succeeded in smashing most of it all over the ground.

"Dammit," he said harshly. McCoy looked up stunned as the child started to laugh. "Oh, you think that's funny huh," he said.

The melon tasted curiously like that of a guava and he ate it hungrily. It was the only thing substantial that he'd had since the shuttle took off and he still couldn't tell how long ago that had been. Afterward his eyes closed, he curled up upon the ground near the warmth of the fire and fell asleep.

-

Kirk stifled a yawn, he had stayed through two bridge shifts already and was about to stay for the third when Spock cautiously approached the command chair.

"Captain," he said lowly. "The Doctor will have an emotional outburst if he returns to find you have not eaten or rested while he was missing."

Kirk smiled. "You mean he'd be pissed off Spock," Kirk asked.

"I believe that is what I said, sir," Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

Kirk nodded. Taking the hint from the first officer, he rouse from his chair and proceeded to the turbolift. "If anything turns up," he said before entering the lift. "You will wake me."

"Of course," Spock replied turning back to the scanning instruments. Since the Doctor had gone missing approximately two standard days ago, no one on the bridge had left their posts except to eat and sleep. The scanners were still proving to be a problem, but Spock worked diligently with them and was able to scan each planet separately. So far the two planets scanned had turned up nothing, no debris or fuel from a downed shuttle could be found on either of them and so they continued their search. The third planet was proving to be quite interesting, in a scientific way to him. The readings he was getting from the planet, indicated the atmosphere had been chemically altered. Weather it was naturally occurring or not, he could not tell just from a scan and he estimated the time it would take to delve further into the mystery was time that the Doctor did not have. So ignoring the readings for the time being, he continued on with scanning the rest of the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Sole Survivor

Chapter 4

McCoy awoke the next morning to find the boy gone. Looking around the ruined and mangled wreckage of the shuttle, he tried to determine how long the child had been stranded on this planet. Impossible to tell, but from the look's of the bodies inside it had been several years. Wondering where the child could haven taken off to, he parted the brush and started to circle the shuttle.

When he got half way around it, he stopped suddenly as he heard something moving toward him. Not knowing what kinds of animals were indigenous to this planet, he decided to head back to the relative safety of the shuttle. Making his way quickly through the brush, he stopped suddenly and looked on in horror as a dog like creature stood not more than 5 feet from him. Snarling, the animal took two steppes forward as McCoy took one step back.

"Nice doggy," he said all the while backing away. "Good doggy."

The animal was not pacified, taking another step toward the Doctor, it was now salivating profusely. The creature lunged at McCoy as he fell backward, raising his arms in defense, the animal was suddenly knocked to the side of him. Sitting up and quickly crawling away, he turned back to see a spear protruding from the neck of the animal, and the child standing just to the side of it. The boy grasped the spear and pulled it out. Then kneeling beside the body of the animal, the boy took a knife, skinned, and gutted the carcass.

McCoy was no hunter, but even he was amazed at the timing and speed in which the child had prepared the meat for cooking. Skewering it, he set it over the open flame of the camp fire and sat back on his heels to wait for it to cook. The boy didn't say a word as he grabbed the stick with the meat on it and offered it up to the Doctor. Although it had a taste he wasn't familiar with, the meat was good, and they both ate their fill of it.

-

A feeling of uneasiness began to creep over Kirk; Spock had summoned him from his sleep and asked him to come to the bridge. Upon entering, his first officer straightened up from his scanner.

"Captain," Spock said. "Sensor's detect the wreckage of a federation style shuttle."

"Life signs," Kirk asked hopefully.

"None that I am able to detect at the moment," Spock replied.

"Equip a landing party, Spock," Kirk said firmly. "I'm going down there."

Kirk, Spock, M'Benga and Chekov materialized some distance from the downed shuttle. Looking around, Kirk's heart sank when no one was in sight.

"Standard search pattern," Kirk said uneasily. "Let's move out."

Chekov and M'Benga slowly made their way through the thick undergrowth. Spock was left alone with the captain.

"I have a strange feeling, Spock," Kirk commented. "Almost like were being watched."

Kirk's communicator signaled. It was Chekov, extremely agitated but controlled.

"Captain," he said. "We found the shuttle, sir."

"Did you go inside," Kirk asked.

"Aye, sir," Chekov replied hesitantly.

"And," Kirk prodded.

"The pilot is dead, Captain," Chekov replied.

"What about McCoy, Mr. Chekov," Kirk said grimly.

"No one is around, sir," Chekov said. "There aren't even any footprints."

Beaming back up, Kirk retreated to the sanctuary of his cabin. Lying in the dark, he realized it would be difficult to fully accept McCoy's loss. The shuttle had been swept away down river, Spock had concluded and it was quiet possible that they may never find the Doctor's body. Kirk forced himself out of his premature grief. Spock continued to scan the rest of the planet, first we look for answers, he thought. Then we deal with whatever we find.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Sole Survivor

Chapter 5

Kirk would have liked to remain optimistic while Spock scanned the planet for any further signs of his Chief Medical Officer and friend, but without any hard evidence to suggest otherwise it was clear to him, the Doctor maybe gone for good. Considering his options, he decided that baring no further evidence to McCoy's whereabouts once the scan of the planet was complete, he would have to declare him, missing.

"Captain," Spock said.

"What is it Spock," Kirk answered absently, bringing him back to the present.

"Sensor's detect," Spock said almost hesitantly, "one human life sign."

Kirk bolted from the command chair to the science officer's station it was almost too much to hope for. "Spock," he said excitedly. "You're sure?"

"As positive as I can be given the unstable atmosphere," Spock replied looking up from the scanner as his station.

Kirk started for the turbolift. "Well there's only one way to find out," Kirk replied and Spock followed silently.

The two of them beamed down to the planets surface near the coordinates. Looking around, Kirk turned to his first officer. "Are you sure this is where the life sign came from?"

Spock scanned the area with his tricorder. "Positive, Captain," Spock stated and started off in a northern direction.

-

McCoy woke up, stiff as a board from sleeping the past three nights on the ground. Rising slowly, he stretched the muscles in his back and smiled across the camp fire that the boy was tending.

"Morning," he said.

"Mor-ning," the boy replied.

"Yeah," McCoy said. "It's a polite way of saying hello in the morning after you first wake up."

The boy looked as though he didn't understand all of what the Doctor was talking about. Suddenly rising up slowly, he bolted into the woods. Surprised McCoy yelled out, "David, what's wrong?"

From off in the distance he heard the unmistakable voice of his Captain and friend. "Bones!"

McCoy turned around and yelled back. "Jim! Where are you?"

Kirk smiled at the Vulcan trotting beside him. "We're almost there," he yelled back.

He didn't stop until he was face to face with his Chief Medical Officer. Grabbing McCoy, he pulled him into a bear hug. "Damn, you scared the hell out of me," Kirk said when he finally released his friend. "We thought you were dead."

McCoy snorted. "It would take a lot more than this to do me in," he said. "Besides, I had a little help."

"Help," Kirk said questionably. "What help, Bones?"

"A boy, about twelve years old," McCoy replied. "Apparently marooned here the same way I was." He turned and indicated the downed shuttle.

"Where is he now, Doctor," Spock asked.

"Ran off into the woods," McCoy replied. "It must have scared him when he heard you approach." McCoy stated into the woods where the boy went. "Give me a minute; I might be able to coax him out."

Spock watched the Doctor disappear into the woods a moment before turning to his friend. "Captain," Spock said lowly. "My tricorder is not picking up any other life signs, but our own."

"Could it be because of the atmosphere, Spock," Kirk said.

"I don't believe so, Captain," Spock replied. Moving closer toward the shuttle, he scanned the debris. "Captain," Spock said.

Kirk sided up to his first officer. "What is is, Spock," he asked.

"My scans indicate human remains inside the shuttle," Spock said hesitantly. "Including those of a twelve year old boy."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Sole Survivor

Chapter 6

McCoy stepped hesitantly out of the woods. "Well, I don't know where he's gotten off to," he said, "but I'm sure he'll come back when he thinks every thing is okay."

Kirk stepped to the side of his friend. "Bones," he asked indicating the wound on the Doctor's forehead. "Are you alright?"

McCoy reached up and pulled his hand away quickly. The spot was still sore but hadn't given him any trouble since the first day, in fact he had forgotten about it until now. "Just a bump on the head," he said. "I got it when the shuttle crashed."

Kirk reached for his communicator, but McCoy stopped him. "What are you doing, Jim," McCoy asked. "I'm not beaming up until I find David."

"David," Kirk asked shocked.

"Yeah, poor kid, he's been here so long," McCoy replied. "I don't think he knows what his name is, Jim."

"Bones," Kirk said lowly grabbing his arm. "Wasn't that your father's name?"

McCoy nodded and Kirk opened his communicator. "Mr. Scott, three to beam up."

McCoy made to pull away from his grasp. "Wait, Jim," McCoy protested.

Kirk held him as he struggled to be released. "Bones," Kirk said worriedly. "We'll come back, just as soon as I know you're alright."

McCoy ceased his struggle. "Of course I'm alright," he said incensed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kirk glanced over his shoulder at his silent first officer. "Spock, tell him what your scans have indicated," he said never taking his eyes off the Doctor.

"The only life signs my tricorder can register Doctor, is ours," Spock said.

McCoy snorted. "Then something must be wrong with your tricorder, Spock," McCoy said.

"That's not all," Kirk said and pointed toward the shuttle. "There are remains inside."

"I know that," McCoy said curtly. "Apparently the boy's parents or who ever he was with when the shuttle crashed."

"There is another set of remains inside, Bones," Kirk said. "The possible remains of a twelve year old child."

McCoy looked from Kirk to Spock with a surprised expression upon his face. "So what are you telling me, Jim," he said angrily. "That the kid who's help I've had these last three days, doesn't exist."

"What I'm saying, Bones," Kirk said gently. "Is that maybe you think…."

"Stop! Before you go thinking anything, let me tell you right now," McCoy replied incensed. "He was here in the flesh with me. Hell he practically saved my life and I'm not leaving here until I find out what's happening."

"Alright, Bones," Kirk replied gently to appease the clearly upset Doctor. "We'll find out who this kid is and what's happened to him, I promise."

McCoy nodded. "Thanks Jim," he said clearly tired. "I just can't go off and leave him here."

Kirk nodded and turned slightly to look at Spock from the corner of his eye. Unknowingly to the Doctor, Spock silently came around behind him and reached out grabbing him at the juncture of his neck. Kirk grabbed McCoy as he slumped forward. Reaching for his communicator he ordered Scotty to beam them up. The Doctor would be extremely up set with him he knew that much, but it was nothing compared with getting him safely back to the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Sole Survivor

Chapter 7

The doors to the transporter room swooshed open with an impatient sound. Kirk entered, clearly angry. 

"Bones," Kirk said standing before the incensed man on the platform. "What are you doing?"

"Dammit, Jim," McCoy replied. "You had no right to haul me up here before I found out what happened to that boy." 

Looking beyond the Captain, he fixed his stare on the Chief Engineer. "Now operate this damn thing Scotty and let me beam down."

Kirk turned slightly toward his Chief Engineer. "Mr. Scott," Kirk said with a tilt of his head. 

Scotty took the hint that the Captain wanted to be alone with the CMO, looking to the irate man he started for the door. "Aye, sir," Scotty replied.

Kirk rubbed his hand across his forehead as he approached his friend. Taking a seat at the foot of the transporter platform, Kirk sighed. "Bones, since our return to the ship," he said lowly. "I've had three search crews on the surface of the planet. The wreckage from both shuttles has been brought up and the remains have been placed in stasis for identification." Kirk turned to look up at his friend. "No one has reported seeing this child, anywhere."

McCoy threw his hands up in frustration. "Jim," he said frustrated. "All I'm asking for is a few hours down on the planet. The boy probably wouldn't come to anyone else but me."

Kirk stood up and fixed his friend with a sympathetic stare. "I'd like to Bones," she said softly. "Really I would, but we've got to get underway. Starfleet is breathing down my neck now." Taking a step up to where he stood evenly with his CMO, Kirk clasped a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I've already alerted Casperia Prime of the situation and they have assured me they will have a search crew here within a matter of hours. They will stay on the planet until something turns up and the moment something does they will contact us."

McCoy shook his head no as Kirk continued. "Now, this is what I want you to do," Kirk said firmly, while leading his friend off the platform. "I want you to return to your quarters and rest as ordered."

The Doctor pulled away from Kirk's grasp. "Jim, please," he pleaded.

"That's the final word, Bones," Kirk said sternly.

Defeated McCoy walked meekly to the door. "Fine," he said angrily. "But I'm not one bit happy about this, Captain."

"Dully noted, Doctor," Kirk said and watched with deep concern as his friend left the transporter room.

-

McCoy prowled despondently in his quarters. Helping himself to a glass of bourbon, he sat down on the edge of his bed. Worry gnawed at the pit of his stomach knowing that boy was alone on that planet. Bringing the glass of bourbon to his lips, he found he couldn't stomach the smell of it and set it aside. 

Rising he paced aimlessly. "Damn him," McCoy said aloud. But he knew he couldn't fault Kirk, after all orders were orders and Starfleet offered no leeway about such matters.

"Leonard." 

Turning around McCoy looked shocked as the boy stood before him. "David," McCoy said softly walking toward him. "How did you get on board," he said with a smile and a great deal of relief. After the boy offered no explanation McCoy continued. "Well it doesn't matter, you're here now," McCoy said walking toward the door. 

He looked down the corridor and saw the First Officer just outside of his quarters. "Spock," McCoy said, quickly making his way to the Vulcan's side. "The boy from the planet, he's on board in my quarters right now."

Spock's eyebrow rose meekly in surprise. "Doctor," Spock said. "I was not aware that the child had been found."

"Well, I don't know why," McCoy said agitated. "But he's in my quarters right now. Come with me and you'll see him."

The Vulcan followed the clearly agitated CMO to his quarters. When they entered, Spock looked around noting the glass of alcohol on the night stand and the absence of the child.

"David," McCoy said checking the rest of his quarters. "Well, where could he have gone," he said turning back to the First Officer.

Spock sighed. "Doctor," he said. "I would suggest that you refrain from imbibing in alcohol and try to get some rest."

Bewildered, McCoy sat down on the edge of the bed. "You think I'm drunk," he said lowly. "I didn't touch that glass."

Spock stood stiffly before the CMO, his hands clasped behind his back. 

"Maybe I'm crazy," McCoy said absently. "I don't think I'm crazy." Looking up to the First Officer he said, "Do you think I'm crazy, Spock?"

"What I think, Doctor" he said gently. "Is that you need rest. You have obviously under gone a traumatic experience."

"I guess you're right," McCoy replied softly as the Vulcan quickly retreated from the room.

"Have a good evening, Doctor," Spock said. Returning to his quarters he made a mental note to discuss with the Captain, the Doctor's mental state.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

Sole Survivor

Chapter 8

Kirk bounded onto the bridge as Spock rose from the center seat. "What's the situation, Spock?"

"The distress call is being received from a freighter, Captain," Spock said with a raise eyebrow. "It seems they have been attacked by an unknown assailant and require our assistance."

"Unknown assailant," Kirk asked watching the screen. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can not answer that without further information," Spock replied moving to his station.

"I didn't expect that you would be able to Mister Spock," Kirk said with the slightest grin.

Turning in the center seat, he addressed his communications officer. "Uhura, have Doctor McCoy met us in the briefing room."

"Aye, sir," Uhura replied as Kirk moved toward the turbolift.

Spock quickly followed and as the door to the turbolift swished shut behind them, Spock turned to Kirk. "I had the most unusual conversation with Doctor McCoy last night."

"Oh," Kirk said absently lost in thought. "What was it about?"

"It seems he saw the boy in his cabin last night," Spock replied.

Kirk turned with a surprised expression toward his First Officer, knowing him well enough to know, when he had something else on his mind. "What are you thinking, Spock?"

"The Doctor does not seem himself since his return from the planet," Spock replied.

"Well, I think he'll be alright," Kirk said. "Once we get back into a normal routine, he'll snap out of it." The turbolift stopped and they stepped out.

"I hope you are correct, Captain," Spock said.

Entering the briefing room, Kirk was surprised to see his CMO already present.

"Bones," Kirk said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Jim," McCoy replied. "What's going on?"

Kirk took a seat across from the Doctor and tuned to his first office. "Spock."

"We have received a distress signal from a freighter and are currently in route to intercept it," Spock said emotionlessly, placing his hands behind his back. "There is little information, except that they are under attack from an unknown assailant."

"Alright," McCoy replied hesitantly. "I'll have sickbay on alert."

"Bones," Kirk said gently while turning away from his Science Officer. "If you feel you need more time, I'm sure M'Benga could handle anything that comes up."

"Now, why would I need more time, Jim," McCoy said accusingly toward the Vulcan. "Is this about last night?"

"Spock did mention something about it," Kirk placated.

"Don't worry about it," McCoy groused. "What ever it was………" McCoy stopped speaking abruptly and Kirk watch as the doctor's eyes fixed at a point beyond the Captain and First Officer.

"What ever it was, Bones?" Kirk asked and turned to see what it was that had left the doctor speechless.

Standing in the back of the room, nonchalantly leaning against the bulkhead was a blonde headed boy. Kirk turned back around to face his CMO once more.

McCoy swallowed hard and stood up. "David," he said softly. "You're here, aren't you?"

The boy walked toward the three officers, now all on their feet. "Yes, Leonard," the boy said easily. "I'm really here."

"Then would you mind explaining just what the hell this is all about and let them know," McCoy said pointing to the Captain and First Officer. "That I'm not off my rocker."

The boy smiled as he approached the Captain. "I thought this form would appeal to you better, until I was able to reveal to you my true identity."

"And what is your true identity?" Kirk asked suspiciously.

"I am what you call a shape changer or changeling," he replied. The three officers watched with surprises as the child morphed into his true form. Then he approached McCoy. "I found you on the planet and wanted to study your species. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No I'm not upset, worried maybe," McCoy said. "At least I know you're alright and where you went."

"Thank you, for your help," the changeling said, and suddenly just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared.

McCoy turned to the two men standing in the room. "Well at least I know I ain't nuts," he said. "Come on, let's go save that freighter."


End file.
